Majaba
are a pair of monsters that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. They appeared in episode 8, "Bitter Harvest". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman: Towards the Future' The Majaba are a pair of mutated locusts within a small swarm, growing to their gigantic size due to consumption of the toxic and illegal pesticide Organo PCB, used on Johnson Farms. Attacking the farm's biplane during a crop dusting, the male Majaba made his presence known to the Universal Multipurpose Agency, which began to investigate the case. After a series of raids on Johnson Farms, the farm's storage of pesticide was destroyed. As the male and female fled, UMA's Lloyd Wilder was able to shoot down the male using the missiles on the UMA Hummer aircraft. However, the female proved far more powerful than expected. Atop her eggs in the Australian wilderness, her body proved resistant to lasers shot from the Hummer. Jack Shindo transformed into Ultraman Great to combat the beast but found himself quickly overpowered by the monster's gas attack and large sickle. Eventually, Great was able to overcome Majaba and cut off her sickle using his Great Cutter. As the female reeled in pain, Great ignited some of her eggs using his trusty Finger Beam, causing the beast to straggle to her eggs, lying on top of them to try and quell the flames. Just then, UMA's second Hummer arrived, carrying not only scientist Charlie Morgan and commander Arthur Grant, but also the Organo PCB neutralizing agent that Morgan developed. The female and her eggs were showered with the neutralizing agent, killing the eggs and their mother. The female's remains were vaporized by Ultraman Great's Disk Beam. Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Video Games' *Majaba appeared in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System title "Ultraman: Towards the Future." In this US exclusive title, Majaba appears as the 7th enemy faced by the player. While it is not distinctly mentioned as to which Majaba the player is fighting, it can be assumed from the context of the show that it is the female Majaba. Majaba has the highest jump out of any other monster in the game, and can fire off a laser from her three eyes that was not seen in the show. Ultraman Great defeats this Majaba using his signature Burning Plasma, in lieu of the Disk Beam used in the show. *Majaba appeared in the Arcade game, "Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO." Starting with the 5th card set of this arcade title, Majaba appears as an ability card usable only by the enemy CPU. Titled "The Side Effect of Pesticides," the ability grants a +200 in the speed department for the enemy monster and increases the power of poison type attacks. Weapons and Abilities * Flight: Both the male and female Majaba are able to fly at a speed of Mach 6. The wings can be shed if Majaba wishes to remain grounded. * Sickle: Both the male and female Majaba have a large sickle in their first set of appendages. * Gas: The female Majaba is able to spew a yellow gas. It is powerful enough to harm Ultraman Great, and closely matches the appearance of Organo PCB as depicted in the show. * Eye Beam: Only seen in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System title, Majaba can unleash a purple beam from its three eyes. It is unknown which Majaba has this ability, and it is unclear as to whether or not this ability is canon outside of the video game. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Majaba - ultra series.png Game Sprite - Majaba.png|Majaba's character sprite, as seen in Ultraman: Towards the Future. References Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Monsters